


A Little Hulkeye Fic

by AvengersFicWriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), pre-hulkeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersFicWriter/pseuds/AvengersFicWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint sings a familiar tune in order to get Bruce's attention. Does this plan work? Well, yes and no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Hulkeye Fic

_“Dr. Banner…belted by gamma rays…Turned into the Hulk…”_

Clint was singing beneath his breath as he polished one of his arrows. Bruce, at the opposite end of the couch, glanced up from his book with a raised eyebrow. Clint continued to sing.

" _Ain’t he un-glamorous~”_

“Clint. What are you doing?”

The archer held back a cheesy grin and simply shrugged. “ ‘m just singing a tune. Why, is it distracting you?”

“No…Not really, but–” Bruce sighed quietly and returned to his book.

A minute later, Clint went on to another verse. “ _Wreckin’ the town with the power of a bull.”_ He paused to scoot closer to the scientist, who was trying his hardest to ignore the nerd across from him.

 _“Ain’t no monster clown–”_ Clint leaned in and poked Bruce’s nose with the nock of his arrow. _“Who is as lovable~”_

Bruce scrunched up his face. He raised his book to mask the smile working its way onto his face.

Clint launched into a finale by getting up on his knees and shouting,  _“AS EVER-LOVIN’ HULK!”_ He fell back into the couch when the other man gently pushed him. 

Bruce crawled over him and gave him an intense stare. “You are such a dork…” 

Clint breathed out a nervous chuckle, staring up at the genius above him. A red tint spread to his cheeks and ears as he swallowed. Bruce blinked a few times, realizing the position he put them in. Both Avengers stayed frozen until they felt someone sit down at the end of the couch, previously occupied by Bruce.

“Am I interrupting something?”

The voice belonged to Natasha - apparently, she entered the room just before Clint finished his song. She picked up the book Bruce had dropped and began reading from the first page. The former agent had paid attention to Bruce and Clint’s “relationship” for months, long before the two were aware of their flirtatious tendencies toward each other.

Bruce finally hopped off of the couch - and Clint - then rushed out of the room without saying anything. Clint propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Natasha. “You…are _such_ a moment killer! I was _this_ close!” He held his index finger and thumb an inch apart.

“Give it time, Barton,” Natasha smirked. “He’ll come around.”


End file.
